


Surviving

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Series: AU of Bite Me Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Tony had escaped but Bucky still found him in the end.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: AU of Bite Me Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700365
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Surviving

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt: "Was that supposed to hurt?"  
> From [Force me to write (please)](https://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/post/614714643566542848/force-me-to-write-please), requested by [akasanata](https://akasanata.tumblr.com/)

Tony clutched his arm as cold, dark blood ran down it. He had managed to escape, but his body was weak. He needed blood. _Human blood._ It was the only thing that could heal him. His natural recovery had been slowed due to how much of his own blood he had lost already.

“Tony.”

He rolled his eyes. _Found._ He would never forget Bucky’s voice. The vampire must have followed his scent on the wind. “Time to finish it?”

Bucky stalked toward him. Blood stained his clothes, his face. And some of it was _fresh_.

“You found someone,” Tony stated. He faced his lover. “But I am the one that must die?”

“You crossed the line, Tony.”

Tony glared back. “Ever think that maybe you were the one to cross it first? When you killed Aldrich only _days_ after he made me?”

“Tony, I had to. You know I did. He was a fucking monster. You saw what he did to your father’s employees!”

“But your actions that day sealed my fate, Buck! It was _too soon_!” His fist landed on Bucky’s arm when the other deflected. Tears were in Tony’s eyes.

“Was that supposed to hurt me, sweetheart?” Bucky softly asked him.

Tony’s hand dropped to his side. “I was a vampire for not even five days when you killed him, Bucky. I know he was horrible, believe me, _I know_ , remember? When I saw what he did to my mother…” He shook his head to rid himself of the horrific memory of her ashen skin, _lifeless eyes staring back_. “But it was still too soon for that connection to be severed. I wasn’t ready to survive as _this_ on my own yet. I never will be.”

Bucky took his hand. “I’m sorry. Tony, I am so sorry, but he had to die.”

“And now I do.”

“You’re out of control. There’s nothing we can do to stop it.” He pulled Tony into an embrace. “If there was another way, Tony, I would do it, but there isn’t.”

“If you had just turned me yourself,” Tony murmured.

Bucky nodded. “I know. If I had, we would never be in a situation like this.”

Tony picked up the scent of humans nearby. They were coming out of their homes now that the storm had passed. He put his hands on Bucky and pushed him away. “I love you, Bucky. You know that. I will never stop loving you.” The need to survive was always ingrained in every vampire. Even when at their lowest, their body would search for blood. Tony was always so close to his lowest point and his control over his own body was thin. He looked up into the icy blue eyes he fell in love with years ago. “I can’t let you succeed.”

Bucky reached for him but Tony leaped away, disappearing between buildings. He latched onto the first human that crossed his path, biting and drinking, draining it all.

Tony sighed as his body repaired itself. Scratches and sprains vanishing. His lips curved into a crooked grin when his eyes settled on Bucky. “And now, my love, the chase begins again.”

Bucky tried again to grab him but Tony was just too quick, bolting down the street before climbing up a brick wall. He knew Bucky was right behind him. He knew that Bucky would follow him forever. It was a promise to keep, no matter how long it took. As long as it went unfulfilled, Bucky would be there, waiting for his chance, and Tony was determined to keep the game going as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
